Reading Between the Lyrics
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Ten drabbles, ten songs. A birthday present to Mrs. Amanda McAvoy, considering it was her "husband's" birthday yesterday.


A/N: I wan't tagged or anything – I just wanted to do this little challenge. Anyways, think of it as a late birthday present to Mrs. Amanda McAvoy considering that it was her husband's birthday yesterday! Oh SWAC is not mine nor is Harry Potter or any of the songs and characters mentioned.  


* * *

_**Song: All I Ask of You**_

_**Artist: Andrew Lloyd Weber**_

_**CD: Phantom of the Opera Sound Track**_

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Chad Dylan Cooper asked as he sauntered over to the couch where she was sitting. Her head was in her hands and she looked terribly troubled. Normally, Chad would have ignored her and walked off to go admire his reflection but this was Sonny Munroe and he did have a soft spot for her.

"It's nothing, Chad," Sonny shook her head.

"It's that fan again, isn't it? Edward? Has he sent you more letters?" Chad was beginning to grow worried. Sonny had a fan who was just a tad bit obsessed. Alright, more than just a tad bit obsessed. This Edward character sent her about ten letters a day with explications. Some of the letters were starting to sound violent and disturbing. It was enough to scare even Chad.

"Yes," Sonny admitted, "I don't know what to do. He won't leave me alone, Chad. It's becoming very disturbing and I…I don't know what to do."

"What can _I_ do?" Chad asked, "Tell me what _I_ can do to make this better for you?"

"Say you'll stay with me, Chad."

"Stay with you?" Chad raised an eyebrow. Sonny nodded.

"Say you'll stay with me, Chad Dylan Cooper. That is all I ask of you."

* * *

_**Song: Days Go By**_

_**Artist: Keith Urban**_

_**CD: Be Here**_

"What are you going to do?" Sonny asked, "When all this is over?"

"When what is over?" Chad asked, looking at her as if she had just sprouted purple polka-dots on her face.

"When all of this," Sonny waved her arm around the set as the makeup artist applied a bit more blush to her cheeks, "Is over. I mean, this isn't going to last all our lives, Chad. You can't play a teen heartthrob for the rest of your life."

"And why not?" Chad asked, sounding insulted.

"Because," Sonny rolled her eyes, "Even you are going to age and get wrinkles and…"

"Stop with the madness!" Chad shouted melodramatically.

"It's not madness," Sonny sighed, "It's the truth. We can't do this forever. What do you plan to do in the next five years or so?"

"How the heck would I know," Chad asked, disgruntled, "I mean, I'll find another acting job once the Falls shuts down. Why do you even think about stuff like this?"

"Because," Sonny said with a shrug, "Doesn't it feel like the days are going by so fast?"

"Yeah," Chad agreed, "That's why you should make the most of it that you can, Munroe. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to make the most of it."

And with that, Chad Dylan Cooper hopped down from the makeup chair and scantered off to perform his make-out scene with Portlyn. All the while, during the kiss, Chad couldn't help but think of Sonny. Life was going by fast; was he really making the most of it by standing here with Portlyn's cherry lip gloss smeared across his upper lip?

The minute the scene was over, Chad rushed towards the makeup chair where Sonny still sat.

"Sonny?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Get up."

"What?" Sonny looked at his reflection, her brow creased with confusion, "Why?"

"Just do it."

"What are you doing, Chad?" Sonny demanded, doing as she was told.

To answer her question, Chad's lips landed against hers. Once they pulled apart, Chad smirked at Sonny and replied, "Making the most out of it that I can," before walking off to complete his scene.

* * *

_**Song: The Sirius Black Rap**_

_**Artist: Tony Goldmark**_

_**CD: Rage Against the Mundane**_

"Oh my Lord, what the heck are you reading?" Chad asked as he walked into Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. Sonny was currently lounging on the couch, her eyes skimming a book that was close to six hundred pages.

"Harry Potter," Sonny replied, "I'm at a good part so can you just…"

"No," Chad smirked, sitting down next to her, "What's happening?"

"Sirius Black just escaped from Azkaban."

Chad looked her up and down for a second, checking her out in his usual manner before saying, "You concern me."

"It's a good book. Sirius is supposed to be this terrible killer and one of Voldemort's minions. But he isn't cruel, that's Peter Petigrew who turns out to be Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. And it was Petigrew who betrayed Harry's mom and dad and…"

"Sirius? Azkaban? Voldemort? Petigrew? Scabbers? What?"

"It's a good book!" Sonny protested.

"I bet," Chad shoved himself off the couch, "And I bet I have to be anywhere else but here."

"Chad," Sonny complained, "It's one of my favorite series."

Chad just shook his head and retreated to his own dressing room. He was about to walk past his bookshelf when he paused and noticed seven books aligning the middle shelf. He ran his finger across his secret selection – his personal collection of Harry Potter books that no one – especially Sonny – would know about. Besides, how could he, Chad Dylan Cooper, possibly consider books like Harry Potter to be his favorite series?

* * *

_**Song: Check Yes Juliet**_

_**Artist: We The Kings**_

_**CD: We The Kings**_

"Psst…Sonny!"

Sonny turned around and saw Chad handing her a folded up sheet of paper. She rolled her eyes, sighed dramatically, and gingerly lifted the note from his fingers. She hated having classes with him. It was already hard for her to focus on Geometry but it was even harder with Chad Dylan Cooper now sitting in the desk behind her.

"Read it, you moron!" Chad hissed.

Sonny wanted to comment with a snide comment but chose to sit quietly and unfold her sheet of paper.

_Sonny, I know your IQ has probably shrunk a lot from being trapped on Chuckle City for these past months so I decided to make this easy on you. Do you like me? Check one:_

_Yes…_

_No…_

Sonny clicked the lead out of her pink mechanical pencil before adding her own option to Chad's questionare.

"Psst…Chad!" Sonny slipped the paper back to him.

Chad's face grew red and he couldn't describe the flushing he was feeling or the racing heart beat – perhaps it was an allergic reaction to bad tequitos.

_Sonny, I know your IQ has probably shrunk a lot from being trapped on Chuckle City for these past months so I decided to make this easy on you. Do you like me? Check one:_

_Yes…_

_No…_

_Chad, you seemed to leave out on option so I decided to write it in for you._

_You like me – you like me a lot – but you still consider me an ignorant, immature, egoistical, narcissistic jerk. But yes, you like me…X…_

Chad couldn't help but grin when he saw her answer. He wadded up the piece of paper and tossed it at her back, finding her positively irresistible when she huffed with frustration.

* * *

_**Song: God Love Her**_

_**Artist: Toby Keith**_

_**CD: That Don't Make me a Bad Boy**_

I've never been the rebellious type. I have always had reservations about certain things like clothing, music, and especially boys. I would never be got liking the clichéd "bad boy." That is, until I met Chad. Chad is everything I've warned myself about.

He's a jerk. He's immature. He's got an ego the size of China. He has posters from Teen Bop of himself plastered on his walls. His only love is himself. He doesn't care about anyone but himself.

Yes, Chad is everything I told myself to never like.

I've never been the rebellious type; never been one to disobey the rules – my rules – until I met Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

_**Song: Killing Me Softly With His Song**_

_**Artist: Roberta Flack **_

_**CD: Killing Me Softly**_

"Sonny, you have to listen to this!" Tawni exclaimed as she popped a CD into the music player.

"What is it?" Sonny asked.

"It's Chad's new CD!" Tawni cried, "You have to hear it!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sonny protested.

"But there's a song about _you_!"

Now _that _captured Sonny's attention. She began to listen to the song as Chad's velvet, honey-sweet voice floated from the speakers. He was singing of a love, a love that was lost that he wished to get back. Sonny collapsed onto the couch.

"What do you think?" Tawni asked.

"I…I don't know what to think," Sonny answered honestly.

"I think you should talk to him. I mean, I don't like Chad Dylan Cooper but I can't stand to see you mope around eating ice cream from the tub."

"Thanks, Tawni," Sonny smiled at her roommate.

"Oh, I'm not saying that to be nice. I mean, it's just gross to eat ice cream out of the tub. Yuck, who wants to see that?"

Sonny couldn't help but smile again as she forced herself over to Chad's room. He was, of course, looking at himself in the mirror, as usual.

"Hey," Sonny called towards him as she walked up to the chair where he sat.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"I listened to your new CD."

"What…what did you think?" Chad asked, suddenly feeling – for the first time – self-conscious.

"It was…" Sonny blushed, "It was…painful."

"It was painful to write."

"Why do we hurt each other?" Sonny asked.

"It's what we do," Chad shrugged, and Sonny knew he was right.

* * *

_**Song: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes **_

_**Artist: Disney Channel Stars **_

_**CD: Disney Mania 4**_

Sonny Munroe awoke with a start. She practically jumped out of bed, gripping the sheet in her hands. She was panting and sweating. Upon realizing it was just a dream, Sonny collapsed back against the mattress. It was just a dream, she told herself, a stupid little dream. It didn't mean a thing.

"What's wrong?" Tawni asked, poking her head through the door, "I heard a scream and I was hoping that I would be able to rub something in someone's face."

"I just had a dream," Sonny's voice was shaky and cracking, "It…it isn't important."

"What did you dream?" Tawni asked, suddenly interested.

"Nothing," Sonny shook her head.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes, Sonny. Maybe it will come true."

"God I hope not," Sonny lied.

In fact, she wished with all her heart that her dream would come true and that Chad Dylan Cooper would march up to her, confess his love to her, and kiss her. Of course it was just a dream. A stupid little dream.

It didn't mean a thing.

* * *

_**Song: What Have You Done?**_

_**Artist: Within Temptation (BEST GROUP EVER!)**_

_**CD: The Heart of Everything**_

"Sonny…wait!" Chad shouted as he chased her down the hallway. She didn't even turn around as she walked towards her dressing room, her shoulders slumped in painful defeat.

"Sonny!"

Her body snapped around, "Chad, I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Don't you think you should hear _my_ side of the story, rather than what you've read in a magazine?"

"Chad, there's a picture of you and Portlyn. You guys looks like you're all over each other! What more do I need to hear? I suppose you want to say that she was the one that kissed you?" Sonny growled angrily.

"Sonny…I screwed up. I am sorry."

"Sorry won't get you out of this. Nothing can."

"Sonny…"

Sonny tossed the magazine towards him, opened to the exact article.

"What have you done, Chad?" Sonny shook her head before walking off, each step a stab in his heart.

Chad bent down and picked up the magazine. He glanced at the title of the article, "TEEN HEARTTHROB C.D.C MAKES OUT WITH COSTAR. GIRLFRIEND NO WHERE TO BE SEEN."

"What have I done?" Chad asked, before ripping the magazine.

* * *

_**Song: Love Autopsy **_

_**Artist: Hugh Grant (My Lover!) **_

_**CD: Music and Lyrics Soundtrack**_

"What are we?" Sonny Munroe randomly asked as she and her "boyfriend" Chad Dylan Cooper were playing Monopoly together.

"What do you mean? You're the dog and I'm the race car."

"No," Sonny laughed, "What are _we_? What is_ this_?" She moved her hand between them indicating that they were the "_this._"

"Oh," Chad's eyes fell.

"Are we together?" Sonny asked bluntly, "I need to know."

"I don't know," Chad answered earnestly, "I mean, we're friends, obviously. But we both like each other. And then there is the whole concept of hand-holding and hugs and kissing when no one is looking."

"I hate not being able to tell people about us," Sonny tossed her die on the board, "I mean, I know the publicity would just end up tearing us apart in the end, but I still want to be able to go someone and not pretend we are still sworn enemies."

"I know," Chad nodded, moving her dog the seven spaces for her, "It's just…I don't want to ruin what we have."

"Whatever it is," Sonny sighed, hopelessly.

"Sonny," Chad shook his head, "We don't need to define what we have. Figuring out you and me would be so complicated! We'd never be able to figure us out."

"True," Sonny nodded. It was true, they were very complicated and so was their relationship.

"Now pay up, Munroe," Chad smirked as she slid the money across the board to him, "Thank you, darling."

"I hate you," Sonny smiled.

"I'd be hating me too if I owned all the railroads," Chad grinned, "_And_ if I wasn't Chad Dylan Cooper. I mean, really, who can hate a guy with a face like this?"

* * *

_**Song: I Wanna Rock**_

_**Artist: Twisted Sister **_

_**CD: Big Hits and Nasty Cuts**_

"I WANNA ROCK!" Sonny Munroe shouted along to the music as she danced around the props room. Her dancing looked atrocious but she didn't care. It was good exercise and she was having a blast.

"I am sure you do."

Sonny whipped around to see Chad standing there with a grin plastered upon his face.

"You did _not _just see that!" Sonny gasped.

"Oh, I did."

"Chad…"

"And I've got just one thing to say."

"Just get it over with," Sonny sighed, dreading the embarrassment that would come with his insult.

"I wanna rock too."

Sonny looked at him, perplexed, before he grabbed her hands and began to dance around with her, laughing. It was quite nice to see a different, more fun side of Chad.

"I didn't know you could be fun," Sonny laughed as he spun her around.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Chad smirked, dipping her low to the ground before gently pulling her back up.

Sonny didn't know what to say, do, or think. Just as she was opening her mouth to say something, Chad sauntered over to the door.

"Munroe, don't tell anyone about this," Chad warned, "Or I will have to kill you."

Sonny rolled her eyes and shook her head. Chad was so unexpected, so complex and Sonny had no idea how to react to him. Luckily, he had ducked out of the props room, leaving her with a headache and butterflies in her stomach as only Chad Dylan Cooper could do.


End file.
